Última Llamada
by kurooha
Summary: A veces eres incapaz de decir que es lo que sientes por ciertos motivos y es cuando llega el final, en que te das cuenta de que te ibas sin poder decirlos.


**Última Llamada**

Marco los números rápidamente y espero.

Vino el primer toque haciéndome entender el por qué no me gustaba llamar por teléfono.

Después, llegó el segundo toque mientras buscaba, con la mirada, algo para pasar ese rato.

No tardó en sonar el tercero cuando alguien cogió el teléfono.

'¿Si?'

Era la misma persona que necesitaba. Al principio pensé que lo cogería algún familiar suyo, pero no era así, ella misma lo cogió.

Me dejé caer al suelo, aún con el teléfono en la mano sin decir nada, con tan solo haberla escuchado decir una palabra ya había hecho que todos mis problemas se desvanecieran.

'¿Hay alguien?'

Podía imaginar como fruncía el ceño e intentaba no ponerse de mal humor, haciéndome sonreír al imaginar como se pondría si supiera que soy yo.

Respiré profundamente, haciendo todo el sonido posible para que siguieras hablando y lo conseguí.

'¿Hola? He sentido su respiración, así que para de hacer ver que no esta. Esto no hace gracia.'

Me puse a reír sin evitarlo, gruñendo de golpe al sentir el dolor y recordándome como era mi condición.

'¿Esta bien?'

Y su respuesta fue el pitido del final de la comunicación después de que hubiera colgado justo después de que ella hubiera preguntado.

Apoyé la cabeza en la pared, volviendo a recordar el sonido de tu voz, contento de haber conseguido escucharte, pero con ganas de escuchar más, de volver a marcar y hablarte para que me respondieras, para verte como te enfadabas o te echabas a reír mientras intentabas mantenerte seria.

Y tenía tantas ganas...

Miré por unos instantes al teléfono, un poco cubierto de gris ante la dejada de limpieza en la casa y viendo como, justo por donde lo había agarrado, había una mancha roja.

Y volví a marcar, recordando perfectamente todos los números y esperando a que volviera a cogerlo ella.

'¿Si?'

Lo había cogido rápido, como si hubiera estado delante del teléfono esperando a cogerlo.

"Eh..."

'¡Yusuke! ¿Estás bien? Pareces cansado."

Me miré el cuerpo un momento, dudando en que respuesta dar.

"Estoy bien, tan solo un poco cansado después de haber machacado a unos cuantos demonios."

Hubo un silencio cuando dejé escapar una pequeña risita por haber dicho que los había machacado cuando había sido del revés.

'¿Cuándo volverás?'

Nunca me habría imaginado que una pregunta pudiera hacer tanto daño como el que me estaba dando cuando la escuché preguntar eso con un tono dubitativo.

"No sé..." Respondí mientras con mi mano libre pasaba por la gran herida que tenía en una de las piernas. "Aún hay muchas cosas que arreglar por aquí..."

'¿Aún? ¿Y qué hay de Kurama y Hiei? ¿Es que acaso no ayudan?'

Enfado, pude notar que se estaba enfadando.

"Claro que ayudan, pero ellos también tienen que arreglar sus cosas. A más, ya sabes que aún hay que desconfían de mi por no ser de su 'especie' y me cuesta mucho hacer que la gente vaya aceptando eso."

'Pero por lo que dijistes una vez te habían aceptado más que encantados.'

"Ya, ya... pero siempre hay algún grupo que no esta de acuerdo..."

'¿Y ese es el grupo que has machado?'

"Si... bueno... más o menos."

'Entonces ya puedes volver, ¿no?'

"No, aún no se han dado por vencidos."

Y no se habían dado por vencidos porque nunca les había machado...

'Yo... el otro día un chico... se me declaró...'

Punzada. Una gran punzada era lo que había sentido. Fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier herida que tuviera ahora.

"Oh... bien... ¿Y qué le dijistes?"

'Nada... le dije que ya se lo diría otro día. Viene normalmente a comer en el restaurante, y es amigo de mi padre... Es inteligente, tiene un gran futuro por su parte y tiene mucha educación. Mucha gente me dice que pare de esperarte y que vaya con él, mi madre también se esta dejando llevar por esos comentarios y mi padre... Mi padre aún cree en ti... pero... aunque siga creyendo en ti, después de que volvieras, después de esos tres años, te volvistes a ir y ya hace... ¿cuánto tiempo hace desde que te volvistes a ir?'

Sabía que estaba intentando no llorar, su voz se había roto al final y sabía que en estos momentos quizá era una de las personas que la chica morena pudiera odiar, pero ella tenía toda la razón por estarlo.

Había prometido que, después de tres años, volvería a su lado con la promesa inexistente que nunca más me iría, que tendríamos una familia feliz, alejada de Reikai, Makai y todo eso... como una familia normal y corriente...

Pero eso se había convertido en algo imposible.

Al irme de Makai, unos cuantos se habían unido en contra de que un ningen tuviera lo que antes, Mukuro, Raizen y Yomi habían poseído. Y, viendo mi ausencia como algo bueno, comenzaron a destrozarlo todo, haciendo así su manera de quejarse, haciendo que hubiera más peleas, más muertes y más dudas.

Y consiguiendo que tuviera que volver sin más remedio, destrozando a la chica por el camino.

"No lo sé Keiko... hace mucho tiempo..."

'¿A qué si? Hace tanto tiempo que ya no sé si olvidarte... Porque... sufro, ¿sabes? Porque estoy perdiendo mi vida esperándote, sin saber a donde estas, ni lo que estas haciendo ni lo que te esta pasando. ¿Quién me asegura de que volverás y no te irás otra vez? ¿Quién me dice que todo va a ir bien?'

"Tienes razón..."

'¿Solo puedes decir eso?'

"Te estoy dando la razón porque la tienes, creo que no puedo decir nada más..." El chico volvió a gruñir al sentir que el dolor, que había conseguido controlar, parecía atacar con más fuerza.

'¿Seguro qué estas bien?'

"Si, si... tan solo he hecho un mal movimiento de pie y pasa lo que pasa..."

'Ya...'

Y no dijo nada más, se quedó en silencio al igual que yo, sin saber que decir.

'Te echo de menos.'

Esa frase se escuchó tan rápida, consiguiendo un gran efecto, deseando que pudiera responder con un 'yo también', pero incapaz de decir nada.

'¿Me echas de menos, Yusuke?'

Miré de relajarme y pensar con cordura, algo que parecía ser imposible con el dolor. Sabía que decir que si sería hacerle daño en el futuro y sabía que si le decía que no sería hacerle daño ahora.

Y aunque deseaba mucho decirle que si para saber que era feliz en esos instantes, también deseaba mucho decirle que no para saber que tendría un mejor futuro sin mi.

"Un poco."

Gran esfuerzo éste, aunque al menos no había dicho ni lo uno ni lo otro.

'¿Tan solo un poco?'

"Bueno... no es que eche de menos tus gritos, ni tus golpes, ni tu cuerpo infantil... pero sino fuera por eso, si."

'¡Estúpido!'

Y así había conseguido que se olvidara de la respuesta al meterme con ella y sentirme feliz conmigo mismo al haberla escuchado decirme estúpido.

'Vuelve... Vuelve a casa...'

Su tono había cambiado drásticamente del enfado a la súplica.

"No puedo Keiko."

'Te quiero.'

Y volvía de nuevo con alguna declaración que respondiera lo que respondiera iba a salir mal y tampoco era plan de hacer como antes, ya que se daría cuenta de que las ganas de ser sincero son nulas.

"No lo sé."

'¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes!?' replicó ella más que enfadada. '¿Qué significa esto?'

"Estoy confuso últimamente, así que no sé lo que siento."

'¿Estoy cansada sabes? He utilizado lo del chico para ver si te ponías celoso, a ver si me decías que esperara, que dentro de poco volverías. Es verdad que esta el chico, pero he exagerado un poco esperando algo de tu parte. He dicho que te echo de menos y que te quiero para ver si era correspondida, si eras capaz de decir esas simples palabras, pero no he sacado nada bueno de ese intento. Quiero que vuelvas, pero no puedo hacer nada para mantenerte aquí, quiero tantas cosas contigo que hacen tanto daño al ver que eso nunca será imposible... Porque estoy harta de esperar, porque siento que todo esto tan solo es un juego para ti...'

"Keiko..."

'Estoy harta... Desde que te vi por primera vez, quise conocerte más y cuando pensé que ya te conocía, las cosas parecían cambiar. Cuando creía que no podíamos estar más cerca del uno al otro, tú desaparecías durante tiempo, para volver y comenzar de nuevo. Era como si intentara coger a un pájaro en vuelo... Y lo peor de todo es que tú no sabes que cada noche lloro, de que me siento vacía... Quiero ir a Makai contigo...'

"No, no puedes ir, es demasiado peligroso."

'Entonces esto es un adiós, ¿no?'

Su voz fría, intentando mantenerse en pie, tenía ganas de ir a por ella, volver a su lado y decirle lo que realmente sentía, pero eso era algo imposible. Mi propio cuerpo me lo decía, mi lamentable estado me lo afirmaba

"Supongo que si..."

'Supones... Entonces... Adiós Urameshi.'

Su despedida había sigo seguida colgando el teléfono y dejándome a mi, aún, con el teléfono en la mano.

Adiós...

Aquí había acabado todo.

La chica ya no me volvería a ver, porque al fin y al cabo ese 'adiós' suyo había significado mucho. Porque no era un adiós de un día, de una semana o de un mes, esa despedida había sido para toda la eternidad.

Dejando caer el aparato puse la mano en la herida del estómago viendo que aún seguía sangrando.

Eso era... un adiós.

Porque ya no había ninguna oportunidad de que las heridas se curaran y que pudiera ir algún día a casa de la morena.

Porque iba a morir por culpa de una pandilla de demonios no demasiado fuertes pero que habían utilizado trampas para cogerme y machacarme, sin poder haber hecho todo lo que hubiera deseado hacer.

Pero supongo que este es el futuro de un detective espiritual, un futuro imprevisto en el que un día puedes ser de pacotilla mirando de pillar al primer demonio enano que encuentres en Tokio para después llegar a un torneo en el que se jugaba el poder de Makai y acabando siendo el vencedor.

Quizá, al fin y al cabo, los detectives espirituales estaban destinados a tener un mal futuro...

Y por eso, nunca podría decir el 'te necesito', el 'te hecho de menos' o el 'te quiero' porque ya no habría tiempo, porque ya se había ocupado de no decirle seriamente para que la chica no sufriera viviendo con esas palabras de un muerto.

Y las heridas dolían...

_Entonces... adiós Urameshi._

Y cada vez dolían más...

_Adiós Urameshi..._

Pero lo que más dolía es que me iría con un amargo sabor de boca.

_Adiós..._

Porque me iría sin haber dicho lo que sentía...

Un te necesito a mi lado, un quiero volver a casa, un te echo de menos y un te quiero.

_Adiós..._

Adiós.

···························

N/A: Hoy... parecía que alguien quería prohibirme de hacer el fic... U-U ¡Pero por ahora sigo en pie! xD

Quería hacerlo muy angst... pero no creo que haya salido con exactitud a lo que me esperaba en un principio. De todas formas, la última conversación de Keiko y Yusuke en un teléfono.

Sobre lo de la pandilla esa que se supone que Yusuke había machacado cuando había sido del revés... No creo que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con el hecho de que Yusuke se hiciera con el poder que antes estaba dividido entre Mukuro, Yomi y Raizen, así que podría haber un gran grupo de gente que no lo aceptara y, siendo más, en más fácil ganar una pelea contra un chico por muy fuerte que sea si encima usan trampas.

Y sips, aquí Yusuke muere al final, no tenía ganas de hacer que se volvieran a encontrar, hicieran las paces y todo se convirtiera en una vida de color de rosa.

Otro dato es que cuando acabe el fic me quedé con el '¿en Makai hay teléfonos?' y después encontré un motivo por si la respuesta era negativa. Si Yusuke tenía que volver a ir, después de esos tres años, pues bien que podía traer alguna cosa para comunicarse con los demás (vease Keiko)... Digamos que ese es un teléfono especial de Koenma para que se puedan comunicar a través de los tres mundos xD

Creo que nada más por decir, así que... hasta mañana. Oh yeah! Nosferatu al final no pude subirlo ayer debido a que me entretuve con unas cosas, y pensándolo mejor, si voy a publicar dos días más, pues he pensado en subir el capítulo después de eso, por motivo de posible pesadez. De todas formas, si no consigo hacer alguno de los dos one-shots que quedan, ya lo subiré aunque no sería considerado en mi reto.

Ja Ne!


End file.
